Discussion utilisateur:TemplaRz
__TOC__ Salut, tu es fondateur de wiki français My Little Pony. Je me demandais si tu avais encore interêt à l'éditer. Si oui, je voudrais bien t'aider. Oracions (discussion) décembre 30, 2013 à 22:16 (UTC) Très bien. L'aide personnelle d'ajouter contenu serait bienvenu le plus, bien sûr :), mais si tu sais quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider, je veux tout ce que tu peux donner. Peut-être aussi le privilège de changer le nom. Ou si non, pourrais-tu au moins changer le nom de "Wiki My Little Pony" à "Les amies, c'est magique"? Pour que nous ne confondons pas les versions anglaises et françaises. Oracions (discussion) janvier 1, 2014 à 13:19 (UTC) Interwiki Hi, I'd like to inform you, that this wiki is now linked to other languages MLP wikis. You may now put interwiki links like I did on the main page here, and those will appear at the bottom of the page. Vengir (discussion) janvier 1, 2014 à 09:30 (UTC) I think our wiki needs to be active enough and with enough content before other wikis can link here. Oracions (discussion) janvier 1, 2014 à 15:35 (UTC) :All it takes is just interwiki request (that I have already filed, and has already been accepted). Even Arabic wiki is linked, even though it has only 2 pages. Vengir (discussion) janvier 1, 2014 à 15:37 (UTC) ::Well, this http://mlp.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Oracions kind of made me though that we would need more content before interwiking, but if it's not needed, then that's great. Oracions (discussion) janvier 1, 2014 à 16:05 (UTC) :::Excellent! Thank you. Oracions (discussion) janvier 1, 2014 à 13:16 (UTC) Header Image Est-ce que tu pourrais remplacer le text "Wiki My Little Pony" au dessus de chaque page par le logo de la série? Wiki Bonjour, y a-t-il un moyen de faire des liens automatiques de type Wikipedia:Article vers la version française de WP (fr.wikipedia.org/ au lieu de en.wikipedia.org/ actuellement) ? Quelle syntaxe utiliser ? Aussi, un système de transclusion interwiki est-il présent ? Merci — janvier 4, 2014 à 15:18 (UTC) ::Un lien Wikipedia:Article envoie actuellement à la version anglaise de wikipédia. un lien raccourci existe-t-il pour la version française ? Quelle syntaxe est valide pour les transclusions externes (ou au moins interwiki) ? Est-il possible de débloquer l'édition des forums, ainsi que d'y rajouter un répertoire "Wiki" ? Merci — janvier 5, 2014 à 00:08 (UTC) :::Pour interwiki, il suffit d'écrire en:Everfree Forest n'importe où sur la page de Forêt désenchantée, par exemple. Mais j'ignore totalement comment faire des transclusions entre langues différents. Oracions (discussion) janvier 5, 2014 à 00:33 (UTC) ::::Pour répondre à ce qui précède, en:Everfree Forest pour un lien interwiki, de même que wikipedia:fr:Article pour un lien WP non-anglais. Transclusions apparemment impossibles (hormis templates MW de c.wikia.com). Merci — janvier 8, 2014 à 23:26 (UTC) Protéction de l'accueil Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la protéction de la page d'accueil? Mon avis, c'est que nous devrions la laisser modifiable par n'importe qui - il est facile de faire un revert d'un édit malfaisant et la page contient toujours beaucoup de links rouges, quelques parties ne sont pas encore fait du tout. Si nous laisson les nouveaux arrivés modifier même la page principale, peut-être auront-ils plus d'envie d'éditer le wiki car ils vont voir leur impact immédiatement? Oracions (discussion) janvier 4, 2014 à 15:43 (UTC) :Si la tempête est passée, peux-tu au moins passer la protection de sysop à autoconfirmed ? Merci — janvier 8, 2014 à 23:26 (UTC) :Le danger, est-il toujours présent, ou pourrait-on faire baisser la protection de l'accueil ? Sooth Silver (Oracions) (discussion) janvier 14, 2014 à 21:29 (UTC) :UP. Merci — janvier 17, 2014 à 00:53 (UTC) Projecteur Peux-tu mettre un lien vers cette page sur la colonne de droite de l'accueil, STP ? Merci — janvier 21, 2014 à 00:26 (UTC) Template perso Ton modèle de talk box me semblait faire des espaces trop importants, j'ai revu quelques choses. Si tu veux que je le simplifie plus en avant, ce sera avec plaisir. Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu peux toujours retourner à la version précédente (je ne vois par contre pas le bouton "undo"). Merci — janvier 5, 2014 à 00:34 (UTC)~ :Mon avis est que ce nouveau modèle n'est pas aussi joli que le précedent. Sooth Silver (Oracions) (discussion) janvier 5, 2014 à 01:38 (UTC) ::...Je crois avoir brisé le paramètre temps. Et pas réglé le problème d'espacement vertical, d'ailleurs... Retour à la mise en forme originale (mais corrigée). Je ne saisis pas pourquoi plusieurs nouvelles lignes sont ajoutées après chaque boîte. Merci — janvier 5, 2014 à 02:09 (UTC) ::Tout devrait fonctionner, tu peux mettre un deuxième paramètre time (précédemment en premier) ? Et n'es desormais pas obligé de marquer text= pour le premier, ni time= pour le second. Merci — janvier 8, 2014 à 23:26 (UTC) ::Le problème est simple, le deuxième paramètre n'a pas été rempli, et rien n'y fait. Solutions données en doc sur page. Merci — janvier 17, 2014 à 00:53 (UTC) :::C'est parfait, Drake. --Sooth Silver (Oracions) (discussion) janvier 17, 2014 à 19:25 (UTC) Communication Est-ce que tu pourrais me rejoindre sur chat quand possible ? Ou m'envoyer un message sur Skype (mon nom Skype, c'est amplion). Sooth Silver (Oracions) (discussion) janvier 5, 2014 à 13:53 (UTC) De nouveaux forums (proposition) Est-ce que tu pourrais créer un forum "'Établissement de règles de wiki" ou semblable ? Sooth Silver (Oracions) (discussion) janvier 6, 2014 à 23:45 (UTC) :Merci de noter que la création de sujet est possible, mais pas l'édition des pages ainsi créées. Je te prie de revoir la protection des pages de forum. Merci — janvier 7, 2014 à 01:57 (UTC) ::: You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: This page has been protected to prevent editing. Essayé à l'instant action=edit&preload=Modèle:Forumheader/Assistance&editintro=&section=}} ici. Merci — Drake janvier 8, 2014 à 22:49 (UTC) :::::Je ne vois pas le préfixe en question, peux-tu vérifier ? Merci — janvier 10, 2014 à 22:46 (UTC) :::::UP. Merci — janvier 17, 2014 à 00:53 (UTC) :::::Il me semble que vous utilisez special:forum et non forum:index, d'où mon erreur. veux-tu jeter un oeil à category:forums et me dire ce qui, d'après toi, ne va pas ? ;) (indice : c'est sur l'emplacement des pages) Merci — janvier 19, 2014 à 03:18 (UTC) CSS Bonjour, pourrais-tu ajouter ce qui suit à MediaWiki:Common.css ? /* Permet de réduire la taille du texte pour de trop nombreux onglets */ .smalltabs .tabbernav li { font-size: smaller; } /* Encore plus petit */ .smallertabs .tabbernav li { font-size: xx-small; } Source : en:MediaWiki:Common.css. Ça règlerait le souci de largeur des infobox après une petite retouche de . Merci — janvier 13, 2014 à 00:16 (UTC) ::Tout le code, merci. Peux-tu aussi remplacer "font-size: smaller" par "font-size: x-small", STP (plus conforme, je saurais où ne pas chercher en cas de problème) ? Actuellement, le test n'est pas probant, mais on va y arriver... Merci — janvier 14, 2014 à 23:48 (UTC) ::::Merci bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Merci — janvier 17, 2014 à 00:53 (UTC) :::::Peux-tu ajouter !important à la fin des arguments ? "font-size: xx-small !important;" par exemple. Merci — janvier 19, 2014 à 03:18 (UTC) Discussion Je voudrais qu'on discute, merci de me contacter directement. Merci — janvier 17, 2014 à 01:05 (UTC) .}} ::Je t'ai répondu directement. Nous pouvons en mettre une partie ici si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Merci — janvier 19, 2014 à 01:38 (UTC) Prévention du spam En plus de ce que j'ai précisé dans l'e-mail, peux-tu me dire s'il t'est possible d'installer une demande de captcha pour les utilisateurs non-autoconfirmés ? Je penche pour le questycaptcha s'il t'est proposé, et peux te proposer une liste de questions & réponses si tu veux. Merci — janvier 21, 2014 à 00:15 (UTC) ::e-mail renvoyé (ton adresse hotmail.fr du wiki). Quel est ton avis sur ça ? Merci — 23/I/2014 ; 01:07:23 ::::Renvoyé, Merci — 2014-I-24 23:55 (UTC) Supprimer la protection de la page d'accueil Je voudrais changer la page d'accueil, corriger et ajouter des links. Est-ce que tu pourrais débloquer la page ? Sooth Silver (Oracions) (discussion) janvier 24, 2014 à 12:40 (UTC) ::L'accueil : Wiki My Little Pony --Sooth Silver (Oracions) (discussion) janvier 24, 2014 à 23:16 (UTC) ::::Je voudrais mettre quelque parts des liens menant à mes pages de blog qui donnent une idée de ce qu'il faut faire. Je voudrais changer "My Little Pony : Les amies, c'est magique" à "série télevisée", je voudrais supprimer la section "Pages populaires" et la remplacer par "Comment contribuer". Je voudrais ajouter des liens dans la gallerie principale aux trois articles meilleurs du wiki (je suppose qu'on peut choisir Princesse Celestia, Duel Magique et une chanson). Je suis toujours d'idée qu'il n'est pas util d'avoir la page principale sous protéction. La protection auto-confirmée va être suffisante pour éviter vandalisme. Aussi je dirais qu'étant donné que je travaille sur ce wiki 27 jours déjà, ajoutant un nouvel article et contribuant aux articles existants jour que jour que tu peux être sûr que je ne veux pas détruire la page. --Sooth Silver (Oracions) (discussion) janvier 26, 2014 à 21:01 (UTC) :::::Je soutiens l'avis de Sooth. Merci — 2014-I-27 19:52 (UTC) wiki-navigation Bonjour, la page MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation nécessite correction (voir Discussion MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation), et est verrouillée. Merci — 2014-I-26 15:31 (UTC)